El Mayordomo de John
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Siendo un niño John vendió su alma a un demonio para que cuidara de él y le ayudara a encontrar al o los asesinos de su familia
1. Primera Parte

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos, la historia es de mi invención y no pretendo lucrar con ella.

* * *

 **El mayordomo de John**

 **Primera parte**

Después de pasar horas llorando junto al cuerpo de sus padres, el pequeño niño se puso de pie, ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar y sin embargo el dolor no cesaba, no tenía a nadie, todos en la mansión habían sido asesinados; su padre, su madre, su hermana, el chofer, el ama de llaves, su nana y las dos mucamas, él se había salvado porque estaba escondido en el clóset del cuarto de sus padres, pensaba sorprenderlos cuando entraran, lo que jamás espero fue ver que éstos entrarían a la habitación junto con tres hombres, quienes después de darle un fuerte golpe a su madre que no paraba de gritar los balearan

Su madre había crecido en un orfanato y su padre era hijo único, y nunca llegó a conocer a sus abuelos ya que éstos habían fallecido en un accidente cuando tenía apenas dos años de edad.

John estaba asustado, triste y enojado.

De pronto lo vio, parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la recámara, un hombre alto, delgado, de piel excesivamente blanca y ojos de color… ¿gris?, ¿verdes?, ¿azules?, eran difíciles de describir e impactantes al mismo tiempo, el hombre lo observaba, tenía una mirada profunda que inquietaba al niño, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba impactado por la elegancia del intruso, vestía un traje de tres piezas; pantalón y saco negro con chaleco gris, camisa blanca con finas rayas grises, de corbata y guantes negros, el niño dio un par de paso hacia atrás y tomo un vaso que estaba en el buró, lo golpeo contra la pared y lo sostuvo con fuerza y de modo amenazador hacia el intruso, el hombre camino unos cuantos pasos llevando sus manos a la espalda sin dejar de ver al niño a los ojos, cuando habló por primera vez el niño se sobresalto, su voz era impresionante

\- Hola John….mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes…no tienes nada que temer no voy a hacerte daño, al contrario he venido a ayudar, sé que no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti, yo puedo hacerlo, sé que quieres vengarte de las personas que te hicieron esto, yo puedo ayudarte, sé que eres el heredero de un gran laboratorio, yo puedo cuidar de que nadie intente tomar provecho por tu corta edad, y cuando seas mayor buscaremos al o los responsables de la muerte de tus padres y te doy mi palabra de que pagaran por ello.

El pequeño seguía sin contestar, el hombre caminó un poco y se inclino para quedar a unos centímetros del niño, justo frente a él, el pequeño instintivamente atacó al intruso cortándole el rostro con el filo del vaso que traía en la mano, el hombre ni siquiera se movió, solo cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió se enfrentó a una mirada llena de furia del pequeño John, eso lo hizo sonreír, la herida causada por el niño poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, Sherlock disfrutó de la cara de asombro y miedo del pequeño, se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios llegaron a la altura de la oreja del pequeño John y casi en un susurro volvió a hablar.

\- no puedes hacerme daño John, soy un demonio y estaré a tu servicio si me lo permites, seré tu mayordomo, guardaespaldas y asistente, prácticamente tu esclavo, tú serás mi amo y a cambio lo único que te pido es tu alma, dame tu alma John y haré todo lo que me pidas.

El demonio se separó de John dando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor con las manos aún a su espalda.

\- ¿y bien John? ¿qué me dices? ¿aceptarás ser mi amo?

El niño tardó un par de minutos en responder, aún le costaba entender todo lo que el demonio le había dicho, pero no quería estar solo y de alguna manera sabía que estaría protegido, por lo que no tenía otra opción.

O-O-O-O-O

25 años después John celebraba sus 32 años de vida con una cena en un restaurante lujoso cerca del Hyde park, desde que John había tomado su lugar como dueño y Director General de los laboratorios Telperion la fama de los mismos junto con su valor habían crecido a pasos acelerados, tenían lo último en tecnología y habían conseguido grandes avances en la detección y cura de algunos tipos de cáncer.

John conversaba animadamente con uno de los Directores de la empresa, Sherlock lo observaba a la distancia con recelo, no le agradaba ese hombre, había algo en él que lo hacía desconfiar, era posible también que su desconfianza fuera producto de los celos, pero se negaba a creer que solo fuera por eso, John había salido con varias mujeres y hombres a los que jamás había visto como una amenaza, pero con Sebastian Moran era diferente, era un hombre atractivo, agradable, demasiado agradable para su gusto, se veía falso, no había nada serio entre Sebastian y John pero cada vez eran más frecuentes sus salidas "amistosas". John disfrutaba al ver que el demonio se molestaba cada vez que se veía con Moran, peor aún si le pedía que lo esperara en casa, ya que no necesitaba que fuera con él.

Sherlock recibió una llamada del Inspector Gregory Lestrade, John no solo era el dueño de un laboratorio de fama mundial, sino que además en sus tiempos libres trabajaba junto con su mayordomo con New Scotland Yard, a cambio Greg les ayudaba con la investigación acerca del homicidio de sus padres. A Lestrade le costaba entender como era que un hombre tan inteligente como Sherlock fuera el mayordomo de alguien, en más de una ocasión se lo había preguntado, a lo que el demonio solo se limitaba a dar una sonrisa de medio lado que muchas veces le ponía los pelos de punta, no, no era una sonrisa agradable, era un sonrisa misteriosa y tétrica.

Sherlock se acercó a su amo y le dijo al oído que Greg los necesitaba, John tuvo que disculparse con una sonrisa, pidiendo que continuaran celebrando en su nombre ya que acababa de surgir algo importante.

Ya en camino rumbo a la escena del crimen Sherlock le informó a John lo que había sucedido.

\- encontraron otro cuerpo con las fosas nasales destruidas, pareciera como si hubiera inhalado ácido.

\- ya es el 5to cuerpo en lo que va del mes.

\- 8vo si cuentas los del mes pasado.

\- piensas que están relacionados.

-obviamente, casi todas han sido personas que habían sido reportadas como extraviadas y la forma en la que mueren tiene que ver con algo que se inyectaron o inhalaron, alguien están experimentando con algún tipo de droga.

llegaron a un terreno baldío en el que se encontraba el cuerpo y el Inspector Lestrade los estaba esperando, Sherlock comenzó a investigar y tomar notas mentales de todo lo que veía, a John le hipnotizaban los movimientos del demonio, estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de verlo danzar frente a alguna escena del crimen.

Cuando termino se acercó al Inspector.

\- El cuerpo fue abandonado aquí a las pocas horas de haber muerto, por lo que no han dejado mucho sobre lo cual trabajar, han sido cuidadosos, aun así tengo algunas ideas –Sherlock se acercó al Inspector con una sonrisa seductora- Inspector Lestrade ¿podríamos ir a su oficina y mostrarme los expedientes de los otros cuatro muertos, juntos con los de las otras tres muertes por cristalización de sangre del mes pasado?

\- Emm…..bueno, es que no se supone que deba enseñar dichos expedientes, son clasificados –contestó Lestrade bastante nervioso, Sherlock siempre los descolocaba cuando le hablaba de esa manera-

\- Lo sé, pero ambos queremos solucionar este caso ¿no es así? –Sherlock se acerco un poco más quedando a unos centímetros del Inspector quien comenzaba a aguantar la respiración sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

La escena no le estaba causando nada de gracia a John, odiaba cuando Sherlock coqueteaba con otras personas, más aun porque eso era algo que jamás hacia con él, Sherlock era un ser hermoso, lo sabía, así como sabía también el impacto que tenía sobre otras personas por lo tanto jamás dudaba en sacarle provecho.

\- ¿Inspector? –Sherlock paso su lengua por sus labios-

\- si, si por supuesto, podemos ir ahora mismo –Lestrade comenzaba a respirar con dificultad-

John ya había tenido suficiente, se sentía sumamente molesto, empuñó las manos y carraspeo un poco.

\- Sherlock creo que deberías esperarme en el auto –John habló con tono cortante-

\- Como ordene Señor –el tono Sherlock era solemne, siempre lo era cuando estaban frente a otras personas, solo cuando estaban a solas se permitía hablarme a John con un tono más relajado y lo llamaba por su nombre-

John veía a Greg con mirada asesina, Lestrade se sentía incomodo ante el silencio que se instauró en el lugar, hasta que por fin John decidió hablar.

\- ¿Qué razones me tienes de Simon Adler?

Simon Adler, dueño de los laboratorios Adler, principal competidor de Telperion y por lo tanto el sospechoso numero uno de la muerte de sus padres, en aquel momento los laboratorios Adler pasaban por un muy mal momento al haber perdido el financiamiento de algunos inversionistas que habían decidió apoyar a los laboratorios Telperion en lugar de los suyos.

\- No hay nada John, esta limpio.

\- Si claro –contestó John con una sonrisa sarcástica- por favor ¡Lestrade, ese hombre odiaba a mi padre!

\- No lo dudo John, pero por más que busco no encuentro nada, se han revisado cada uno de sus movimientos, cuentas bancarias e historial de llamadas telefónicas de ese momento y no hay nada, él ni siquiera estaba en Inglaterra cuando el atentado pasó.

-Por supuesto que no y eso lo hace aún más sospechoso, él estaba de vacaciones con su familia, ¿quién podría sospechar de él?, pero ambos sabemos que lo pudo arreglar desde antes para que todo sucediera justo cuando él estuviera fuera –John termino gritando-

\- John, no he dejado ni una sola piedra sin revisar, pero no he encontrado nada, no estoy seguro de que Simon haya tenido algo que ver.

\- Pues no has revisado bien, a lo mejor lo que necesitas es te traiga a mi mayordomo para que te ayude a alimentar tus fantasías con él, a ver si de esa manera te inspiras y haces bien tu trabajo –John dio la vuelta enojado y se encaminó a su auto- te veo en unos minutos en Scotland Yard.

Cuando John subió al carro Shelock trató de hablar con él, lo veía furioso y quería saber si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Señor se….

\- Cállate y conduce Sherlock, vamos a la oficina de Lestrade.

El camino a Scotland Yard fue tenso e incomodo, Greg llego unos 5 minutos después de John, le mostró a Sherlock todo lo que necesitaba sin voltearlo a ver, se sentía avergonzado y molesto por las palabras de John.

Las pistas los habían guiado a unas bodegas al este de Londres, forzaron la cerradura de una de ellas y ahí encontraron a hombres y mujeres amarrados en el piso, eran unas 8 personas en total y habían cajas con algunas sustancias químicas.

John comenzó a liberar a las personas pero en ese momento tres hombres entraron a la bodega y antes de que uno de ellos pudiera ponerle un mano encima a John, Sherlock apareció a su lado y le rompió la mano, no permitiría que nadie tocara a su amo, otro de los hombres disparó en su dirección pero el demonio abrazó a John y se movió con él a una velocidad impresionante, evitando así ser el blanco del disparo, el hombre estaba tan sorprendido que nunca se dio cuenta cuando el demonio apareció a su espalda y le trono el cuello, el tercer hombre comenzó a disparar en dirección al mayordomo, pero éste evadía sus balas con gracia, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía frente a él y al tratar de disparar nuevamente Sherlock le torció el brazo haciendo que se disparara a la cabeza él mismo.

El demonio tomó la pistola del tercer hombre y se acercó con paso lento al primero que aún estaba tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su mano, Sherlock le apuntaba a la cabeza y John se acerco al hombre para comenzar el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Quién es tu jefe? ¿Qué es lo que pensaban hacer con esta gente y para que son estas substancias? –el hombre aullaba de dolor-

\- No lo sé, yo solo recibo ordenes.

\- Entonces dime ¿quien da las ordenes?

\- no….no lo sé, yo solo…..él –el hombre señalo a uno de los hombres que Sherlock acababa de matar- él era quien tenía contacto con la persona que daba las ordenes, aunque creo que con quien hablaba era solo un intermediario, pero yo nunca tuve contacto con nadie, yo solo hacía lo que me pedían.

John volteó a ver a Sherlock con una mueca molesta por haber matado a la persona que podría haberles dado algo de información.

\- Y yo como iba a saber –contestó Sherlock levantando los hombros- como sea este hombre ya no nos es útil –y antes de que John dijera algo disparó a la cabeza del criminal-

\- Tampoco era necesario que lo mataras, a Lestrade no le va a gustar esto.

\- Tal vez no, ni a ti tampoco –John lo miro sin entender- ya viste bien la etiqueta de las sustancias.

John se acercó a una de las cajas y sacó uno de los frascos, al verlo quedó frío, revisó las demás sustancias y noto que todas venían de su laboratorio, no lo entendía, ¿como había sucedido?, tenía estricto control sobre su laboratorio y en ningún momento se había reportado ningun faltante.

\- Háblale a Lestrade y dile en donde nos encontramos –ordenó John en tono molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo-

O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian Moran llegó de visita a la mansión Watson, John se sorprendió mucho cuando Sherlock le anunció que lo esperaba en la sala.

\- ¡Sebastian que sorpresa!

\- Lo siento, lamento mucho haber venido sin avisar, espero no ser inoportuno.

\- No, no, de ninguna manera, tú siempre serás bienvenido.

John se acercó saludando a Sebastian con un abrazo, abrazo que duró mucho más de lo que a Sherlock le hubiera gustado.

\- Me quedé muy preocupado por ti, ayer saliste casi corriendo y pensé que tal vez tenías algún problema, dime ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? ¿esta todo bien?

\- Si todo bien, lo siento es solo que…me hablaron del hospital un amigo mio había tenido un accidente y fui corriendo a verlo.

Nadie sabía que Sherlock y John ayudaban a Lestrade, era un favor que el Inspector les había pedido ya que si se sabía que dejaba a terceros insmiscuirse en asuntos policiacos su carreta corría peligro, solo sus colaboradores más allegados estaban enterados.

\- Mmmm ¿un amigo?... ¿es un amigo muy cercano? Es decir, ¿hay alguna clase de interés?

\- No para nada, es un amigo, solo un amigo.

\- Bien.

Sebastian se acercó a John poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del rubio.

\- ¿Que te parece salir a almorzar? ¿te gustaría?

\- Por supuesto, voy por un suéter.

\- Sherlock no te voy a necesitar por el resto del día, pero prepara mi traje para la cena de esta noche.

\- Como usted diga Señor ¿desea que lo acompañe al evento?

\- Si por supuesto.

John pasó parte de la mañana y la tarde con Sebastian, le parecía un hombre atractivo aunque tampoco era como si a él le gustara tanto, era solo que disfrutaba de sus atenciones.

Por la noche llegó con Sherlock a la recepción anual de empresarios en el Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park, entre los invitados estaba Irene Adler hija de Simon Adler, Irene no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Sherlock en cuanto lo vio llegar con John, lo volteaba a ver y le sonreía de manera picara, Sherlock le devolvía siempre la sonrisa con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, John lo había notado.

\- ¿Piensas pasar toda noche coqueteando con esa zorra?

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?

\- De ninguna manera Señor, solo soy cortes con la Señorita.

\- Aja –contestó John molesto-

John se alejó para saludar a algunos conocidos, Sherlock lo vigilaba desde la distancia, Irene al verlo solo aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse.

\- Irene Adler –se presento extendiendo la mano en dirección a Sherlock- quien tenía ambas manos a la espalda.

\- Sherlock Holmes –el demonio tomo la mano de Irene y se inclino para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma sin perder contacto con los ojos de la mujer, quien pasó saliva con dificultad- es un placer.

\- Usted viene con John ¿cierto?

\- Soy su mayordomo…..bueno en realidad mayordomo, asistente y guardaespaldas.

\- Vaya, interesante, eso suena a mucho trabajo.

\- Un poco, pero lo hago con mucho gusto.

\- Y ¿en algún momento descansas? Es decir, supongo que debes tener algún día de descanso.

\- A veces, pero siempre estoy al pendiente de él.

\- Bueno pero tal vez algún día podrías tomarte una noche libre, podríamos ir a tomar una copa.

\- Sería un honor.

Irene sacó de su bolsa una tarjeta y se la entrego a Sherlock, justo en el momento en el que él la estaba guardando John llegó a su lado.

\- Nos vamos.

\- Señorita Adler –se despidió Sherlock con una pequeña inclinación y llevando nuevamente las manos a la espalda siguió a John, aún era temprano pero ya había concluido la cena y John no veía el caso de seguir socializando por más tiempo, además de que no soportaba el descarado coqueteo de Irene hacia Sherlock, ella era una mujer muy guapa con un hermoso cuerpo y Sherlock la veía con demasiado interés.

O-O-O-O-O

John revisó con mucho detenimiento las cuentas del laboratorio, así como la mercancía y en definitiva todo se veía bien, no faltaba nada, no sabía como era posible que varias cajas de substancias hayan sido sacadas del laboratorio y que no apareciera ningún faltante en los documentos, obviamente tenía que ser alguien de adentro, pero ¿quién?, ahora era cada vez más minucioso con los laboratorios, aumentando la vigilancia no solo de las áreas de trabajo, sino también del personal.

Una noche Sherlock y John recibieron un mensaje de Lestrade diciendo que quería verlos en una construcción vacía a las afueras de Londres, cuando llegaron esperaban ver el carro del Inspector pero curiosamente aún no había llegado, cosa que les pareció raro porque él siempre acostumbraba llegar 10 minutos antes, al entrar en lo que alguna vez hubiera sido una enorme casa Sherlock tuvo un mal presentimiento, agudizando el oído notó que habían al menos 5 personas escondidas y si estaban escondidas no podía significar nada bueno.

\- John tenemos que salir de aquí –Sherlock estaba en estado de alerta-

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Alguien le robo su celular a Lestrade.

\- ¿Disculpa? –John lo volteó a ver sin entender a que venía eso-

De pronto el demonio escuchó con claridad como varios gatillos habían sido jalados y de inmediato abrazó a John y se encogió junto con él en el piso quedando hecho un ovillo con John por debajo suyo, cuando la ráfaga de balas cesó y el demonio se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que no volverían a disparar se puso en pie, tenía incrustaciones de balas por todo el cuerpo, se irguió y al sacudir los brazos la balas que en algún momento habían estado dentro comenzaron a caer al piso, los asesinos corrieron al ver eso.

Sherlock mató a uno estrellándole la cabeza contra un muro, dos prefirieron aventarse desde una ventana de la planta alta acabando así con su vida y otro se dio un tiro en la boca, solo había sobrevivido uno y Sherlock no sabía si debía dejarlo vivir o no, por lo que solo le rompió una pierna para evitar que saliera corriendo y lo arrastro hasta lo que fuera en algún momento la sala que era donde John se encontraba, de pronto vio que el rubio caminaba con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te tocó una bala? –Sherlock había aventado al asesino y corrió al lado de John para comenzar a revisarlo de pies a cabeza, estaba preocupado- ¿dónde te dieron?

\- Tranquilo Sherlock estoy bien, estoy bien….¡Sherlock! –John levantó la voz al ver que Sherlock parecía no escucharlo y seguía revisándolo de forma desesperada-

El demonio que en esos momentos estaba arrodillado revisando las piernas de John levanto la vista

\- Estoy bien, solo me torcí el tobillo.

\- ¿Solo te torciste el tobillo?

\- Si, solo es una simple torcedura de tobillo.

\- Ah –Sherlock se puso en pie y respiró aliviado, pero también se había sonrojado ante el ataque de pánico pensando que algo le hubiera ocurrido a John-

\- Comunícate con Lestrade.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- A Lestrade le robaron el celular, esto fue claramente una trampa y Lestrade no nos haría eso, alguien nos mando un mensaje con su celular.

\- Bueno entonces habla a New Scotland Yard y pide por Lestrade, aunque no estoy seguro de que todavía lo encontremos en su oficina

Lestrade se había dado cuenta hasta el medio día de que no traía el celular, quien quiera que lo haya robado lo hizo cuando iba camino al trabajo, pero jamás se imaginó que el robo hubiera sido con la firme intención de tender una trampa.

Al cabo de una hora el Inspector llegó junto con sus hombres al lugar en el que se encontraban Sherlock y John, revisaron el área e interrogaron al asesino que había quedado con vida, pero este se negó a hablar, no pudieron sacarle nada.

\- Al parecer alguien te quiere muerto –le dijo Lestrade a John-

\- Si, así parece.

\- Suerte que Sherlock estaba contigo, ¿cómo le hicieron para esquivar tantas balas? –pregunto el Inspector al ver la cantidad de balas que había en le piso-

\- Eran malos tiradores –contestó Sherlock sin enfrentar la mirada de Greg-

\- Ya veo –Lestrade los veía con sospecha, parecían asesinos profesionales y era curioso que ni una sola bala los hubiera tocado- bueno, como sea cuidate, cuídate mucho.

\- Descuide Inspector de eso me encargo yo, jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera –contestó Sherlock, a John le gustó el tono protector con el que lo dijo, aunque pensó que muy probablemente solo lo hacía por el pacto que tenían, lo que había hecho que su sonrisa se borrara, pero al recordar la angustia con la que acababa de revisarlo al creer que estaba herido lo hizo pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Sherlock si estaba aunque fuera un poco interesado en él, al menos eso esperaba-


	2. Segunda parte

**Segunda parte**

John y Sebastian llevaban saliendo ya más de tres meses, aún no había pasado nada, porque en realidad eran una especie de citas disfrazadas de salidas de amigos, pero lo cierto es que había mucho coqueteo entre ellos y Sebastian siempre lanzaba comentarios en doble sentido que a divertían a John, Moran sospechaba que Watson solo se estaba jugando con él.

Esa noche Sebastian lo invito a cenar a su casa, estaba cansado de las evasivas del rubio y pensaba que había llegado el momento de poner manos a la obra (literalmente), por lo que después de una deliciosa cena se sentaron en el sofá para tomar un whisky y conversar un poco, cuando John se dio cuenta ya tenía a Sebastian encima de él, lo besaba de forma desesperada y él se dejaba hacer, Moran deabrochó la camisa del rubio y metió sus manos por debajo de ella, pero cuando John notó que comenzaba a bajarle el cierre del pantalón sintió una punzada de alerta, no quería hacerlo, le gustaba Moran pero no lo deseaba, por lo que lo detuvo con la mano y rompió el beso.

\- Lo siento, no estoy de humor –John hablo con voz firme pero tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible, no quería ofender a Sebastian-

\- John, no me puedes dejar así, llevamos ya varios meses saliendo, ¿que ocurre?

\- De verdad lo siento, me gustas, me gustas mucho pero ahora mismo no es un buen momento, estoy preocupado por algunos problemas en el laboratorio y no me siento con ánimo de hacer esto.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? Hasta donde yo sé todo está bien, nadie me ha reportado ningún tipo de problema.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, que nadie ha reportado nada, todo parece estar bien pero recibí una llamada de Scotland Yard diciéndome que habían encontrado varias cajas con sustancias de mi laboratorio en una escena del crimen.

\- Pero ¿cómo pueden faltar varias cajas de sustancias sin que se haya registrado ningún faltante?

\- No lo sé, eso me tiene completamente desconcertado.

\- Entiendo, el lunes veré que puedo averiguar…debiste haberme informado sobre eso en cuanto te enteraste –John se encogió de hombros- pero bueno, ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada ¿cierto? Y tal vez yo podría ayudar a que te relajaras un poco –puntualizó Sebatian intentando besar a John de nuevo-

\- No, de verdad Sebastian, ahora no –Sebastian comenzó a besar a John en el cuello como si éste no hubiera dicho nada-

John intentó empujarlo con suavidad pero éste lo tomó por la parte de atrás del cuello mientras lo seguía besando y metía su otra mano dentro del pantalón y comenzaba a acariciarlo, John sentía una lucha interna, quería empujar a Sebastian, quería salir corriendo, no quería que lo tocara de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el estímulo, hacia tiempo que no estaba con nadie y no dejaba de soñar en estar justo de esa manera con Sherlock, muchas veces se tocaba pensando en él, dichos pensamientos lo excitaron aún más y ya no pudo resistirse, dejo que Sebastian se hiciera cargo mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que se trataba de Sherlock

Moran sonrió triunfante al sentir el miembro duro de John en su mano, por lo que se apresuró a desabrocharle el pantalón y se hincó entre sus piernas, le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior e inmediatamente comenzó a chuparle los testículos mientras que su mano bajaba y subía lentamente sobre el pene del rubio, John comenzó a jadear y Sebastian aceleró un poco más el ritmo de su mano llevando su lengua por todo lo largo del miembro, cuando llegó a la punta metió de lleno el pene de John en su boca lo que ocasionó un fuerte gemido de parte del rubio, la boca de Moran subía y bajaba por el pene de John cada vez más rápido y los gemidos y jadeos de John eran cada vez más fuertes, cuando Sebastian sintió que el cuerpo de John comenzaba a tensarse sacó el pene de su boca y su mano continuo con la acción de masturbarlo hasta que lo vio correrse.

Cuando John abrió los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa de Sebastian frente a él y aunque le sonrió de vuelta no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, no era a quien esperaba ver, sabía que no se trataba de Sherlock pero en su mente era él quien lo estaba tocando.

Sebastian lo limpio con una toalla húmeda y posteriormente se besaron por un rato hasta que John le dijo a Sebastian que debía irse, éste lo invitó a pasar la noche con él, pero John se disculpó y fue firme en su decisión, Moran dejo de insistir al ver que el rubio comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir.

De camino a su casa John se sentía culpable, estaba usando a Sebastian para no pensar en Sherlock y lo sabía, lo que hacía que se sintiera enojado con éste último, por su culpa no podía apreciar a alguien tan maravilloso como Moran.

Al llegar a su casa John se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Sherlock estaba en la sala con una de las mucamas amarrada a una silla y que no paraba de llorar, Sherlock se paseaba frente a ella con un cuchillo en la mano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sherlock volteo a ver a John en cuanto escuchó su voz, no esperaba que llegara tan temprano, el demonio sintió la fuerte esencia de Sebastian en John lo que lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo, su mirada era intensa mientras escrutaba a su amo, John lo retó con un levantamiento de ceja.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?

\- Ha estado fisgoneando por toda la mansión, hace días que la tengo vigilada, pero hoy tuvo la osadía de encerrarse en tu cuarto y ponerse a registrar tus cosas.

John volteó a ver a la chica y se acercó hasta quedar a escasos pasos de ella.

\- ¿Qué estabas buscando? –su tono era amenazador-

\- Nada Señor, yo solo estaba guardando sus cosas, el Sr. Holmes me ha mal interpretado.

\- Mi mayordomo no cometería semejante error, contestame ¿qué estabas buscando?

La chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Sherlock rodó los ojos.

\- No ha parado de llorar y de decir tonterías, comienza a aburrirme y su llanto me esta molestando –comentó Sherlock con cara de fastidio- John ¿puedo? –la mirada del demonio era escalofriante, quería tomar medidas más drásticas pero no lo haría sin el consentimiento de su amo-

Bastó un suave movimiento de cabeza por parte de John para que Sherlock supiera que contaba con su aprobación, por lo que sonrió de medio lado y se acercó lentamente a la mucama, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y ladeó un poco la cabeza, con su mano tomó el mentón de la chica y la forzó a levantar el rostro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la mucama estaba aterrada al ver los ojos del demonio.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿vas a contestar a la pregunta de mi amo?

La chica temblaba cada vez más pero aun así no contestó a la pregunta del demonio, por lo que Sherlock sonrió un poco más, tomo a la chica por el cabello y la jaló hacia atrás poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué estabas buscando en la habitación de mi amo?

\- Por favor, por favor, de verdad no estaba buscando nada –suplicaba la chica entre lágrimas al sentir el filo del cuchillo-

\- No, no, no, eso no funciona conmigo –enterró un poco el filo del cuchillo en el cuello de la mucama y ésta sintió como una gota de sangre resbalaba de su cuello- pregunté ¿qué estabas buscando en la habitación de mi amo?

\- Si yo fuera tú le contestaría, Sherlock no se va a tentar el corazón hasta obtener una respuesta o hasta que mueras lo que ocurra primero –comentó John, por supuesto no dejaría que Sherlock matara a la chica, pero necesitaba que ella pensara que si, no estaba de humor y quería saber que podría estar buscando su mucama, que podría ser tan importante como para arriesgarse y ser descubierta por su mayordomo-

La chica paso saliva con dificultad y sintió como el cuchillo se enterraba aún más

\- Me pidieron que buscara una fórmula –contestó la chica entre sollozos-

\- ¿Una fórmula? –preguntó John, y con una mirada le indicó a Sherlock que soltara a la chica-

\- Me pidieron que buscara un papel o unos papeles en donde aparecería una fórmula, la fórmula de una droga no sé de que se trate solo me dijeron que serían unos papeles muy viejos y que debían estar escondidos en algún lugar de la mansión

\- ¿Quién? ¿quién te lo pidió?

\- Un hombre, nunca lo había visto solo me dijo que se llamaba Richard y que trabajaba para un hombre muy peligroso, –la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente- lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero mi madre está muy enferma y necesitaba el dinero, además si no cooperaba seguro me hubiera matado….. –antes de que siguiera hablando Sherlock puso una de sus manos en el cuello y la chica calló desmayada-

\- ¡Sherlock! –gritó John pensando que su mayordomo acaba de matar a la chica-

\- Tranquilo solo la he desmayado, estoy cansado de escuchar sus lloriqueos –John solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa pero no reprendió a su mayordomo por lo que acababa de hacer-

\- ¿Fórmula? ¿qué fórmula? No entiendo nada

Cuando la chica volvió en si trataron de sacarle más información pero ella no sabía nada más, salvo que se trataba de la fórmula de una droga que había sido creada en la época del padre de John. Días más tarde John había enviado a su mucama y a su madre a Australia cambiando sus identidades y consiguiéndole trabajo en un hospital, sabía que quien fuera que le hubiera pagado la mataría al no conseguirle lo que estaba buscando, Sherlock quería matarla pero John se había compadecido de ella, a John comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, cada vez tenía más preguntas que no podía responder, ¿a que droga se refería? ¿porque estaría oculta en su mansión? ¿y quien estaba detrás de todo eso?

O-O-O-O-O

\- ¿Alguna noticia?

\- Nada, ni siquiera se ha comunicado, seguro que no ha conseguido nada, se supone que el viernes debías distraerlo toda la noche para que ella pudiera buscar en su habitación, pero al parecer no esta tan interesado como pensabas –dijo el hombre con tono burlón mirando a Sebastian-

\- De cualquier forma su mayordomo es de cuidado, y es prácticamente seguro que se encontrara en la mansión así que es posible que la hayan descubierto.

\- Solo fue dinero tirado a la basura –soltó Jim Moriarty con un bufido-

\- Podríamos secuestrarlo, su mayordomo le es muy fiel y si sabe que lo tenemos seguro que se esforzará por encontrar la fórmula y traérnosla.

\- No es mala idea –contestó Jim con una sonrisa-

\- Lo invitaré a cenar el miércoles saliendo del trabajo, de esta manera John le ordenará a su mayordomo que se vaya a la mansión ya que yo me ofreceré a llevarlo más tarde a su casa y tu puedes mandar a algunos hombres a interceptarnos en el camino.

\- No suena nada mal, me gusta tu idea –Jim se paró del sofá y se acercó a Sebastian dándole un mordisco a su labio inferior- pero te advierto que comienza a molestarme este tonto jueguito de conquista, si no logramos conseguir la fórmula pronto yo mismo voy a matarlo con mis propias manos.

\- Lo sé, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, si John muere va a haber todo un escandalo y ya de por si me tiene bastante nervioso que Scotland Yard esté investigando nuevamente el caso del homicidio de su familia –contestó Sebastían mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su novio-

\- Tranquilo amor, dudo que encuentren algo, son unos ineptos y de cualquier modo el asesino ya está muerto –contestó Jim acercándose a su novio para besarlo

O-O-O-O-O

Tal y como lo habían planeado Sebastian invitó a cenar a John, Sherlock ante la orden de John se regresó a la mansión Watson, no sin antes ver a Sebastian con recelo, en camino al restaurante fueron sorprendidos por un par de camionetas, de las cuales salieron cuatro hombres de una y cinco de la otra, los hombres iban armados, golpearon al chofer y a Sebastian, a éste último con la finalidad de no levantar sospechas, el chofer desconocía por completo que todo era parte de un plan.

Le dieron a John un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual lo dejó inconsciente, le amarraron las manos y lo subieron en una de las camionetas, cuando ya iban hacia las afueras de Londres John comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, "¿ _que había ocurrido? ¿Y Sebastian?"_ recordaba haberlo visto tirado en el pavimento, John esperaba que se encontrara bien, sentía que todo eso era culpa suya, lamentaba que por su culpa hubieran lastimado a Moran _"¿que harán conmigo?"_ Sherlock lo encontraría, sabía que lo haría, siempre estaba al pendiente de él, aunque en esa ocasión él mismo le había pedido que se regresara a la mansión y no lo esperara, sabía que el demonio no se había ido nada contento y posiblemente no notaría su desaparición sino hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando John pensaba que el demonio tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo le había pasado la camioneta comenzó a girar descontroladamente, se oían gritos y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, una cuchillo había sido lanzado a una de las llantas delanteras haciendo que la camioneta se estampara contra un árbol, John iba con las manos amarradas así que no pudo agarrarse de nada, se había ido de lado y cayó atrás del asiento delantero y sobre uno de los hombres que lo habían secuestrado, de pronto la puerta se abrió y unas manos lo sacaron del vehículo, John aún estaba mareado y confundido por el choque, oía un zumbido en su cabeza, cuando por fin logró aclarar un poco su mente y el zumbido comenzó a disminuir se encontró sentado en el pasto, recargado en un árbol y con las manos aún amarradas, vio como salían de la camioneta que iba detrás de ellos cinco hombres y frente a ellos se encontraba Sherlock, no pudo evitar sonreír, así que había sido él quien había provocado el accidente, y él que pensaba que tardaría en volverlo a ver, un cálido sentimiento lo inundó, ya que pese a sus ordenes lo había seguido, o por lo menos no le había quitado por completo la vista de encima, en algunas ocasiones sospechaba que recibía información de los gatos que a veces deambulaban por las calles.

Sherlock sostenía entre sus dedos cuatro cuchillos en cada mano, los hombres se reían de él

– Que piensas hacer con esos cuchillitos, ¿untarnos mantequilla? –dijo uno de ellos y todos soltaron un carcajada-

Sherlock los veía con sorna y se veía dibujado en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, los hombres no entendía porque sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que vamos a acabar contigo?–los hombres seguían riéndose-

Justo cuando se disponían a disparar Sherlock comenzó a moverse con suma velocidad y elegancia, lanzando cuchillos a diestra y siniestra, clavándolos de forma certera en la cabeza y corazón de los hombres, algunos había logrado disparar un par de veces pero el demonio logró esquivar las balas con una rapidez impresionante, dos de los hombres que iban en la misma camioneta que John habían logrado escapar, el que iba manejando había muerto en el choque, el único que quedaba ahí con vida estaba siendo sostenido en el aire por Sherlock, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y lo sacudía pidiéndole explicaciones.

\- Sherlock para, ¡para!...¡lo vas a matar! –pidió John- si lo haces no sabremos quien esta detrás.

Sherlock se calmó y comenzó a bajar poco a poco al hombre que se había atrevido a secuestrar a su amo, pero antes de que los pies del hombre pudieran tocar el suelo una bala le dio por la espalda y lo mató al instante, Sherlock volteó a ver de donde provenía el disparo, estaba a punto de seguirlo pero un quejido por parte de John lo hizo desistir, John aún estaba amarrado y obviamente estaba lastimado, temía que si corría en dirección al hombre que había disparado el otro que también había huido regresara por John, por lo que solo lanzó uno de los cuchillos en la dirección que le pareció era donde se podía haber encontrado el atacante.

Sherlock se acercó a John y comenzó a desamarrarlo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sherlock observaba atentamente a John-

\- Estoy bien.

El demonio limpió un hilo de sangre que le escurría a John de la cabeza, se había golpeado contra la puerta y tenía una profunda cortada en la frente.

\- Puedo curarla.

\- No, dejalo así, hay que ir a un hospital y hablarle a Greg para contarle lo ocurrido, sería muy raro si me viera sin ningún rasguño –Sherlock asintió y ayudó a John a llegar a su carro para después hablarle a Greg-

O-O-O-O-O

\- ¿Me están diciendo que un solo hombre acabó con 7 de ustedes con cuchillitos? ¿Es en serio? Por favor ¡ustedes iban armados con pistolas!–gritaba Jim furioso-

\- Señor ese hombre no es humano, no puede serlo, esquivaba las balas como si no fuera gran cosa y lazaba cuchillos como éstos que aparecían de la nada y con una fuerza y una precisión impresionantes.

Jim extendió la mano para que el hombre le diera uno de los cuchillos que Sherlock le había lanzado cuando éste le disparó a su compañero, solo le había rozado el brazo, pero le había causado una herida muy profunda, el cuchillo no era mayor de 10 cm, con baño de oro y un hermoso diseño en el mango, cuando Jim lo veía con mirada burlona, no podía entender como unos cuchillos que parecían ser para mantequilla hubieran causado tanto daño, hasta que paso ligeramente su dedo por el filo, apenas lo había rozado y una franja de sangre apareció en su dedo.

El rostro de Jim cambio a uno de preocupación, los hombres que habían ido a hablar con él no le habían quitado la vista de encima.

\- ¿Cómo demonios los alcanzó? Se supone que él debía estar en la mansión Watson, ¿de donde salió? –preguntaba Moriarty más para si mismo que para sus hombres-

\- Nunca nos dimos cuenta de en que momento nos alcanzó, se supone que íbamos solos por la autopista cuando de pronto de un carro oscuro un hombre lazó un cuchillo directo a una de las llantas de la camioneta en la que iba el Señor Watson.

Moriarty no podía entender como un mayordomo contaba con semejantes habilidades, ni siquiera el más diestro de sus asesinos las tenía, Sebastian le había dicho que Sherlock era un hombre de cuidado, pero jamás imagino que a tal grado, ¿quién demonios era ese hombre?

\- ¡Largo! ¡larguensé antes de que cambie de opinión y los mate yo mismo!

O-O-O-O-O

El Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade había ido a visitar a John a su mansión para llevarle noticias sobre las últimas investigaciones.

\- Hemos encontrado que los hombres involucrados en tu intento de asesinato y ahora en tu secuestro están vinculados con el tráfico de drogas, precisamente con el tipo de drogas que hemos estado investigando y que por desgracia se han hecho con las sustancias sacadas de tu laboratorio –comentó el Detective Inspector-

\- Detesto pensar que sustancias de mi laboratorio han servido para fabricar algo que ha llevado a la muerte a varias personas y de forma tan horrible, se supone que deben servir para salvar vidas, no para acabar con ellas.

\- Y definitivamente tiene que haber alguien dentro del laboratorio que les está ayudando, de otra forma no sé como podrían sacar las sustancias sin que nadie se enterara.

\- ¿Ha investigado a Sebastian Moran? –preguntó Sherlock, que había permanecido en silencio desde que llegara Greg-

\- ¿Moran? ¿En serio Sherlock? –preguntó incrédulo John- ¿porque habrían de investigarlo? Realmente no creo que él tenga algo que ver en todo esto –Sherlock se encogió de hombros-

\- No, la verdad no se me había ocurrido investigarlo, pero como sale con John no creí que fuera necesario –contestó Lestrade-

\- Por supuesto que no lo es –John estaba molesto por la insinuación de Sherlock-

\- Si acepta una sugerencia Detective, yo creo que debería investigarlo –contestó Sherlock no importándole lo que John acababa de decir-

Greg hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de que tomaría en cuenta el consejo del mayordomo, después de un largo silencio John decidió volver a hablar, seguía molesto pero ya después ajustaría cuentas con el demonio-

\- ¿Y que novedades me tienes de la familia Adler?

\- No hemos encontrado nada John, yo sé que quieres que ellos sean los culpables pero no hay nada que nos indique que lo son….¿Sherlock? –Greg volteó a ver al mayordomo-

\- Nada –contestó Sherlock negando con la cabeza-

\- Me lo imagine, de haber encontrado algo supongo que ya nos lo hubieras hecho saber -John volteó a ver a Sherlock sin entender el hilo de la conversasión-

\- Obviamente –contestó Sherlock-

\- ¿Los has estado investigando tu también Sherlock? –preguntó John intrigado-

\- Si, últimamente he tenido contacto con la familia Adler.

\- ¿Has visto a Irene?

\- En tres ocasiones, una de ellas fue en casa de su padre –contestó Sherlock sin voltear a ver a John- en ningún momento me ha parecido hicieran algo que delatara algún tipo de comportamiento criminal, Irene es una mujer altiva y voluntariosa pero no la creo capaz de mandar matar a alguien, mucho menos hace 25 años en donde apenas era una niña de 5 años, y por lo poco que he tratado a su padre me parece que es una hombre muy amable, sinceramente no lo veo haciendo algo ilegal, no le agradaba tu padre y no le agradas tú tampoco, siempre han sido su mayor competencia, pero a ti te admira y respeta, reconoce tus logros en avances médicos y te considera una persona honesta, al parecer con respecto a tu padre su opinión no era muy buena.

John bufó, se sentía colérico, no podía creer que Sherlock le hubiera ocultado que había estado viendo a Irene, además las imágenes que venían a su mente no eran nada agradables y encima de todo defendía a su padre.

\- Claro por supuesto, bastó con que te dijera algunas cosas amables y ya lo consideras un alma caritativa.

\- No tuvo que decirme nada, lo vi, de hecho no le agradó en lo más mínimo el saber que trabajo para ti.

\- Aja, ¿o no será que tal vez estabas demasiado distraído tirándote a su hija, como notar si pudo haber mandado matar a mi familia o no? –soltó John tratando de contener su rabia-

\- Solo fueron visitas amistosas, y me conoces John, ¿de verdad crees que no notaría si hubiera algo sospechoso?

El ambiente se había puesto bastante pesado, Greg tenía ganas de darse la vuelta e irse, pero había algo que lo tenía muy inquieto y debía decírselo a John.

Greg tosió un poco con la finalidad de llamar nuevamente la atención de John.

\- Pero acabamos de encontrar algo bastante interesante, al parecer unos meses antes de la muerte de tu familia, tu padre tuvo contacto con Alek Korovin, ¿te suena el nombre?

\- No

\- Fue un narcotraficante ruso bastante famoso en su tiempo, era un hombre peligroso y tal vez me equivoque, tal vez solo fue un contacto casual, pero me parece sospechoso que dicha información estuviera oculta, si solo hubiera sido una simple casualidad que tu padre y Alek estuvieran juntos en un mismo sitio ¿por que habrían escondido dicha información?

John quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

\- Pero ¿por qué un narcotraficante estaría cerca de mi padre?

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero tal vez podría haberle pedido ayuda con algo, es lo único que se me ocurre, aunque como te digo, también pudo haber sido que solo estuvieran en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de darle vueltas al asunto Greg y John se despidieron, Sherlock acompañó al Detective a la puerta y cuando regresó a la sala John ya no estaba.


	3. Tercera Parte

**Tercera parte**

Era la hora de la cena y John no había bajado aún, Sherlock decidió verificar si su amo se encontrara bien y preguntarle si quería que le subiera sus alimentos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Sherlock regularmente le hablaba a John por su nombre y con mayor confianza cuando se encontraban solos, pero si su amo estaba de mal humor prefería adoptar un tono más servicial.

\- Solo quería saber si se encontraba usted bien y si quería que le subiera la cena a su habitación.

\- No tengo hambre –los ojos de John denotaban ira-

Sherlock dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando John volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que visitabas a Irene Adler?

\- ¿Creí que le interesaba que se investigara a la familia Adler?

\- Por supuesto que me interesa, pero para eso esta Greg, no tenías que ser tú.

\- Pero era yo quien tenía la oportunidad de un acercamiento con ella y por lo tanto con su padre, cuando Irene me dio su tarjeta en aquella cena me invitó a tomar una copa algún día, así que aproveché la oportunidad para visitarla, como ya le dije solo fueron 3 veces, la primera la invité a almorzar, la segunda fue en su departamento para platicar un poco y la tercera fuimos a una exhibición en el Tate, sabía que los martes almorzaba con su padre por lo que me las arregle para vernos ese día y así pasar por ella a casa de su padre y tener contacto con él.

\- Así que la veías mientras yo estaba en el laboratorio –contestó John con un bufido- y si algo me hubiera pasado tú ni te hubieras enterado.

\- Pero nada pasó y nunca te quito un ojo de encima –contestó Sherlock molesto ante la acusación cerrando la puerta del cuarto de John tras de si y olvidándose del tono cortés que había estado usando- aun cuando me has ordenado que regrese a la mansión y que no me vas a necesitar hasta el día siguiente, siempre estoy al pendiente de ti ¿ya olvidaste el día de tu secuestro?

\- Tardaste en llegar –contestó John en un tono un poco culpable y tratándose de defender-

\- Tarde un poco en darme cuenta y llegar, pero estuve ahí, siempre estoy ahí, siempre que me necesitas estoy a tu lado no importa que las ordenes sean otras.

Sherlock se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de John, el rubio podía sentir el calor de Sherlock y oler su delicioso aroma, el demonio se quitó los guantes guardándolos en la bolsa del saco y de forma delicada puso su mano derecha en el rostro de John acariciando su mejilla izquierda con el pulgar

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres John? –preguntó en un tono muy bajo y el corazón de John comenzó a acelerarse- ¿no quieres que vuelva a tener contacto alguno con Irene? No lo tendré, solo tienes que ordenarlo –Sherlock se acerco aún un poco más, su nariz rozó la mejilla derecha de John y llevó su boca hasta la oreja de su amo- ordéname lo que sea, cualquier cosa y yo estaré más que dispuesto a complacerte –la voz de Sherlock era prácticamente un susurro-

Por supuesto que John quería ordenarle que dejara de ver a Irene, que dejara de coquetear con medio mundo, que lo tomara en esos momento entre sus brazos y que lo hiciera suyo, sabía que podía hacerlo y sabía que el demonio lo obedecería, pero no lo haría, no quería que su encuentro con Sherlock fuera solo por una orden impuesta, por lo que con un gran esfuerzo dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? –Sherlock quedó desconcertado ante el rechazo-

\- Lo siento –se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza y dio la vuelta-

\- Aguarda ¿por qué pediste que investigaran a Sebastian?

\- No confío en él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Soy un demonio, por lo tanto puedo ver la esencia en una persona y la de él no es agradable, no es honesta, se esfuerza demasiado por agradarte y estar cerca de ti, se ve claramente falso.

\- Entiendo, porque….¿por qué un hombre como Sebastian podría fijarse en mi?

\- No quise decir eso John, pero vamos es el Director de producción y ¿no se dio cuenta del faltante?

\- No tiene porque ser él, también creo que es alguien de producción, me parece lo más lógico, pero no tiene porque ser Sebastian solo porque es su área.

\- John, la vez que encontramos las sustancias en esa bodega tú estabas en una cena organizada por él, el día en que encontré a aquella mucama fisgoneando entre tus cosas tú estabas con él, el día del secuestro también estabas con él, tal pareciera como si quisiera mantenerte distraído.

\- ¡Por favor! Eso no lo hace sospechoso, la cena fue por mi cumpleaños, la siguiente vez me invitó a cenar a su casa porque ya teníamos mucho tiempo saliendo, ¿que tiene eso de raro? y el día del secuestro también lo golpearon a él.

\- No me agrada, hay algo en él que no me agrada y creo que solo te esta usando –Sherlock había levantado la voz-

\- Aunque no lo creas Sherlock hay gente que me encuentra interesante –contestó John después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio y en tono dolido-

\- Yo te encuentro interesante –contestó con rapidez Sherlock sin darse cuenta-

\- Si, por supuesto –contestó John con risa sarcástica- aunque me imagino que no tanto como a Irene, Greg incluso Anderson y un centenar de personas más.

\- No te compares con ellos, jamás lo hagas.

\- Claro, porque yo soy tu amo –lo interrumpió John antes de que su mayordomo continuara hablando-

\- No, no me refiero a eso, es diferente, con ellos solo me divierto…..contigo es diferente.

\- Explicate.

Sherlock y John se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes.

\- ¿Es una orden?

\- Si ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Sherlock?

Después de unos momentos en los que el demonio parecía pensar con detenimiento lo que iba a decir por fin habló.

\- Me gustas, me gustas más de lo que deberías, cuando te encontré me pareciste un niño con una esencia interesante, un alma valiosa de la cual podría adueñarme en un futuro, pero desde hace dos años he notado que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, no sé como, ni cuando ocurrió, pero no soporto ver que nadie se acerque a ti de forma romántica, no toleraba ver la forma en la que le sonreías a esa mujer rubia que venía a visitarte y de entre todos a quien menos soporto es a Sebastian, cada que lo veo tocarte, cada que lo veo sonreirte, cada que lo huelo en ti quiero golpearlo, la primera vez que lo vi besarte quería arrancarle la cabeza, no imaginas las mil y un formas en las que he imaginado su muerte, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y he descubierto que tengo una necesidad casi enfermiza de estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, quiero poseerte y quiero que me domines, por lo que he sacado por conclusión que no solo me gustas, sino que estoy enamorado de ti.

El corazón de John latía rápidamente, se sentía embriagado ante dicha información aunque también le costaba creer en lo que el demonio le acababa de decir.

\- ¿Es verdad? Lo que acabas de decir ¿es verdad?

\- Por supuesto John –contestó Sherlock acercándose al rubio- no puedo mentirte eres mi amo, menos aún porque me lo ordenaste, no puedo desobedecer una orden tuya –Sherlock rozó su mejilla contra la de John, el rubio no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos-

\- Aun así los celos no tienen nada que ver con mis sospechas sobre Moran –volvió a hablar Sherlock rompiendo el contacto con John, quien bufó ante la separación-

\- Si, si, como tú digas, luego vemos eso, continúa.

John se sentía impaciente, quería sentir nuevamente la cercanía de Sherlock, éste sonrió ante la respuesta de su amo, el demonio llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de John y la otra a su rostro mientras se acercaba a él para darle el tan ansiado beso que ambos habían estado deseando desde hacía ya varios años.

John llevó instintivamente una de sus manos a la cabeza de Sherlock, enterrando sus dedos en los suaves rizos del demonio, el beso era necesitado, posesivo y una lucha por el control en la que John decidió ceder, quería que su mayordomo lo poseyera, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, quería sentir lo que el demonio era capaz de hacer con él.

Sherlock apretó a un más su agarre a la cintura de John y la mano que estuviera sobre el rostro de su amo bajó a su espalda y comenzó a morderle el cuello, eran mordidas que dejarían huella, una pequeña gota de sangre comenzó a salir de una de ellas y el demonio la recogió con su lengua, el tener a John en sus brazos de esa manera lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

Sherlock se alejó apenas unos centímetros de john, solo lo necesario para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, algunos botones se resistían y el demonio no contaba con la paciencia necesaria por lo que terminó por romperla y arrojarla lejos del cuerpo de su amo, Sherlock cargó a John en sus brazos y lo arrojó a la cama en donde se encargó de quitarle zapatos, calcetines, pantalón y ropa interior, la vista era increíble, el demonio lo veía con hambre feroz, John respiraba con dificultad y eso no había pasado desapercibido para el demonio, el movimiento en el pecho de John se volvió algo hipnotizante, sin dejar de observarlo comenzó a desvestirse él mismo, con una parsimonia que solo hacía que John se sintiera más ansioso.

Una vez que terminó por desvestirse Sherlock abrió las piernas de su amo y acomodó sus rodillas entre ellas, se inclinó hacia delante llevando sus brazos a un costado de la cabeza de John, quedando su rostro encima del de su amo que lo veía con las pupilas dilatadas, Sherlock sonrió un poco y paso la lengua entre sus labios, ese gesto hizo que John temblara un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía, el demonio bajo su rostro para besar a John pero con cuidado de no rozar su cuerpo contra el de su amo, John se abrazó al cuello de su mayordomo y al cabo de unos minutos ambos gemían, John levantó sus caderas para poder sentir el cuerpo de Sherlock, éste rompió el beso y se alejó.

\- Aún no –hablo Sherlock con voz ronca, sus ojos brillaban como John no los había visto antes-

El demonio volvió a inclinarse pero esta vez sobre el pecho de John, había comenzado por lamer y morder suavemente las tetillas de su amo, posteriormente llevó su lengua por todo el torso de John, pero pronto la ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de él y nuevamente comenzó a morder y succionar por todo el torso con mucha fuerza, el sabor de John era como una droga, se sentía famélico, fue hasta que escucho un grito de dolor por parte de su amo que reaccionó, cuando levantó la vista vio el pecho y abdomen de su amo lleno de moretones y marcas de mordidas con algunas gotas de sangre, Sherlock que respiraba con dificultad se sintió avergonzado.

\- Lo siento –contestó apenado- de verdad lo siento, perdí el control, he deseado esto desde hace mucho.

\- Esta bien, no me importa –John sonreía, se dio cuenta de que aunque comenzaba a ser doloroso eso era justo lo que quería sentir, eso era justo lo que quería que su demonio le hiciera-

\- Lo arreglaré –Sherlock podía curarlo con solo tocarlo, borrando incluso las marcas-

\- No –John tomo la mano del demonio para impedir que lo hiciera, levantó un poco la cabeza y al ver su pecho sonrió, era como una obra de arte, no quería que desapareciera, lo quería como un recordatorio de lo que estaba por pasar- ya se irán curando poco a poco, déjalo como está, me gusta –Sherlock sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso suave-

El demonio comenzó a chupar con un poco más de tranquilidad aquellas marcas de las que brotaban algunas gotas de sangre, su boca fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la parte baja del ombligo, observó el miembro duro, cálido y húmedo de su amo, acercó su nariz y rozó el miembro de John con ella, eso hizo que su amo lanzara un gemido, el olor de John era una delicia, tomó la parte baja del pene con una de sus manos y sustituyó la nariz por su lengua, la llevó hasta el glande y comenzó a lamerlo, depositaba algunos besos y metía su lengua entre la hendidura del mismo con la finalidad de buscar más del delicioso liquido pre-seminal de su amo, John comenzaba a decir incoherencias

De pronto metió de lleno el miembro de John en su boca, provocando un grito de placer por parte de su amo, comenzó a subir y bajar su boca por todo lo largo del miembro de forma lenta, mientras acariciaba con su mano libre los testículos de John quien no para de gemir audiblemente.

Sherlock sacó el miembro de John de su boca ocasionando una maldición por parte de su amo, pero el demonio sabía que si continuaba su amo y muy probablemente él mismo terminarían por correrse, y él quería seguir disfrutando de John, separó aún más las rodillas de su amo y las dobló de tal manera que los pies tocaran la cama para que el ano de John quedará más a la vista, con sus manos separó los glúteos de John quedando sus dedos pulgares muy cerca de su entrada, Sherlock comenzó por dar lametones a la hendidura de John, poco a poco los dedos de Sherlock empezaron a abrir aún más la entrada de su amo y comenzó a meter su lengua, al principio solo lamía un poco y salía, lamía un poco más y salía, hasta que su boca quedó apoyada en la entrada de John y su lengua jugaba en su interior, era como un delicioso beso de lengua en el ano de John, su lengua había logrado dilatar lo suficiente a John como para poder ser poseído, el rubio gemía y se retorcía y su miembro comenzaba a dolerle, necesitaba ser tocado.

\- Sherlock por favor, siento que voy a explotar.

El demonio se separó y tomó del cajón del buró de John un condón y un frasco de lubricante, al ponerse el condón se dio cuenta de lo sensible que estaba y temía no aguantar lo suficiente para complacer a su amo, se untó un poco del gel lubricante sobre el miembro y se acomodó nuevamente entre las piernas de su amo quien estaba impaciente por sentir a su mayordomo dento de él, Sherlock colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de John comenzando a meterlo con delicadeza, sin dejar de observar las expresiones de John, en cuando veía que éste hacía alguna mueca de dolor se detenía, salía un poco, lo besaba y volvía a comenzar hasta que su miembro terminó por llenar por completo al rubio, se movía lentamente, salia y entraba de John despacio, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y no paraban de jadear y gemir, los movimientos cambiaron a unos que cada vez eran más rápidos y Sherlock tomo el miembro de su amo con una de sus manos, la sensación hizo que John lanzara un suspiro de alivio, el demonio frotaba el miembro de su amo al mismo ritmo de las estocadas que cada vez eran más rápidas y precisas, Sherlock acertaba en cada una de ellas a tocar la próstata de su amo, John se agarró fuerte a la colcha de la cama y lanzó su cuello hacia atrás, postura que Sherlock aprovecho para pasar la punta de su lengua por el cuello de John, quien gritaba de placer con aún más fuerza, John sintió como un intenso calor lo inundaba y su orgasmo llegó con un fuerte grito corriéndose sobre la mano de Sherlock quien solo dio dos estocadas más y terminó por correrse él también, la sensación del ano de John de apretarse con el orgasmo era indescriptible, simplemente maravillosa.

Sherlock se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amo quien inmediatamente lo abrazó y beso su frente respirando con dificultad, Sherlock se salió con cuidado y se acomodó a un lado para evitar seguir aplastando al rubio, pero sin soltarse de sus brazos, después de unos minutos en los que la respiración comenzaba a normalizarse se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas expresaban lo mucho que se amaban sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Se habían quedado dormitando por poco menos de una hora cuando los besos comenzaron de nuevo, John se montó encima de Sherlock llevando los brazos del demonio por arriba de su cabeza deteniéndolos con sus manos mientras saboreaba esos apetecibles labios recorriendo el interior de su boca con la lengua, Sherlock gimió y eso animó a John a continuar, bajo su boca por el cuello del demonio, besándolo y chupándolo, cuando llegó a su pecho se maravillo con la hermosura del mismo, ante la agitación de hacía unos momentos no se había detenido debidamente a contemplar el cuerpo de su mayordomo y era hermoso, duro, fuerte y muy blanco, lo que hacía un interesante contraste con lo oscuro de sus rizos y el extraño tono de sus ojos, era simplemente perfecto.

Tenían poco menos de una hora que acababan de hacer el amor y John ya ansiaba sentir el cuerpo de Sherlock otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión quería ser él quien tuviera el control.

John se inclinó para besar nuevamente a Sherlock mientras acariciaba el miembro semi erecto de su mayordomo, le bastaron unas cuantas fricciones para tener al demonio duro y exigiendo más, John se abrazó a Sherlock mientras continuaba besándolo y sus miembros se rozaban sin parar, de pronto John se separó dejando a Sherlock algo confuso, la sonrisa que John le lanzó hizo que Sherlock se interesara en lo que estaba por venir.

John tomó un par de corbatas de uno de sus cajones, se acercó a su mayordomo y le pidió que se pusiera de rodillas con los brazos extendidos al frente, tomo una de las corbatas y la enredó entre las manos del demonio haciendo un nudo por en medio de éstas, después le exigió a Sherlock que se pusiera de espaldas, tomo la otra corbata y pasó una de las puntas de ésta por en medio de las manos anudadas, amarrándola a la corbata anterior y la otra punta la amarró a una de las columnas de su cabecera, forzando a su mayordomo a inclinarse, John había fantaseado con ese momento de hacía casi 5 años, cuando se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía ese demonio, dicho acto hizo que Sherlock se sintiera más excitado y su pene comenzaba a gotear, John tomó las caderas de Sherlock con sus manos y lamió su entrada, Sherlock se arqueó ante el contacto, John puso su mano sobre la espalda del demonio obligándolo a inclinarse todavía más, quedando la cara del mayordomo sobre la cama y las caderas paradas, a John la imagen le pareció exquisita, se puso un poco de lubricante en el dedo índice y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo dentro del ano de Sherlock mientras besaba y acariciaba su espalda con la otra mano, las piernas de Sherlock temblaban y se le escuchaba jadear, John introdujo un dedo más, cuando sintió que el demonio estaba completamente dilatado se alejó, se puso un condón, se froto un poco de lubricante sobre el mismo, se colocó detrás de Sherlock y sin más metió su pene lo más a fondo que pudo dentro del demonio quien grito ante la intromisión, era un grito de dolor placentero, el sentir a su amo dentro era algo que deseaba más que nada, le gustaba la idea de sentir que era su esclavo en todos sentidos, John se inclinó un poco abrazándose a la cintura de Sherlock con una mano mientras que con la otra agarro el miembro del demonio.

\- gracias amo –contestó Sherlock con un gemido ante la sensación, lo que hizo que John acelerara más sus movimientos, masturbando al mismo tiempo a su mayordomo quien entre jadeos gemía su nombre, Sherlock terminó por correrse apenas un poco antes que su amo.

Ambos estaban temblorosos, sudorosos y pegajosos, pero muy felices, se metieron a bañar y al salir Sherlock aventó la colcha de la cama para que John pudiera meterse entre las cobijas limpias, el mayordomo no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación, John lo vio divertido.

\- ¡Ey! Que esperas, métete a la cama, no esperaras que después de lo que acaba de pasar vuelva a dormir solo o ¿si?

Sherlock sonrió en respuesta y de inmediato se metió en la cama con John quien se recostó sobre su pecho, pero antes de que se quedaran dormidos el rubio volvió a hablar.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Irene y no puedes estar con nadie más, soy tu amo ¿correcto? Me perteneces.

\- Por supuesto amo –contestó Sherlock con risa contenida dándole un beso en la cabeza a John- ¿y….Sebastian?

John levantó la cabeza y volteó a ver a su mayordomo

\- Lo veré en tres días, me invito a cenar a su casa, es su cumpleaños, no será un bonito regalo pero le diré que no podemos continuar.

\- Bien –contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa y beso a John-

O-O-O-O-O

John había llegado puntual a la cita con Sebastian, disfrutaron de una tranquila cena, John apenas si hablaba y Sebastian notó que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Siento que hay algo que quieres decirme.

\- Sebastian, lo siento, sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento para esto….he pasado un tiempo maravilloso contigo pero no puedo continuar con esta relación, obviamente seguiremos viéndonos en el laboratorio por lo que me gustaría que termináramos en los mejores términos.

\- Creo que al menos merezco saber el motivo.

\- Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Sebastian levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa, sabía que John no estaba completamente interesado pero jamás hubiera esperado algo como eso, si hubiera sido cualquier otra la razón habría tratado de disuadirlo, pero ante tal respuesta sabía que no había nada por hacer.

\- Es una lástima, pensaba pedirte que te mudaras conmigo.

\- De verdad lo siento Sebastian.

\- ¿Aceptarías tomar una última copa de wisky conmigo?

\- Por supuesto –contestó John un poco sorprendido y aliviado por lo fácil que estaba resultando todo-

Al acercarse al bar Moran sacó su celular en el cual mandó un mensaje sin que John se diera cuenta, posteriormente regresó al comedor con un par de copas de wisky, estuvieron platicando por un rato más sobre cosas triviales como las últimas noticias que habían salido en el periódico o algún nuevo cotilleo sobre los trabajadores del laboratorio, John había terminado su copa cuando Sebastian recibió un mensaje, después de leerlo sonrió a la pantalla y volteó a ver a John.

\- John antes de que te vayas y ya que será la última vez que nos veamos de ésta manera ¿me permitirías mostrarte algo?

\- Claro –contestó John algo inquieto, la sonrisa de Moran lo estaba incomodando, pero de alguna manera sintió que no tenía opción-

Iban caminando por un pasillo y de pronto un fuerte golpe asestó a la cabeza de John, cuando este volvió en si se encontraba amarrado de pies y manos, estás últimas por la parte de atrás de su espalda y recargado sobre una columna, recorrió el lugar con la vista y notó que se trataba de un sótano, el cual había sido adaptado a manera de laboratorio, vio en un estante varias sustancias y reconoció el logo de su laboratorio.

\- ¿Así que eras tú? Sherlock trato de advertirme muchas veces pero no lo quise escuchar –John se sentía tonto al haber defendido tanto a Moran-

Se escuchó una risa que provenía de atrás y que no podía ser la de Moran ya que a él lo tenía de frente, el hombre caminó frente a John y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio, John se sentía confuso.

\- Sr. Watson es un placer – Jim se puso de cuclillas para quedar más a la altura de John- permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Jim Moriarty –

dicho eso se puso en pie y empezó a caminar frente a John de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba con su explicación y Moran lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios-

\- ¿Jim Moriarty? Se preguntará usted, seguro que mi nombre no le dice nada, pero en unos minutos le quedará todo claro, mi padre se llamaba Robert Moriarty, era el líder de un grupo de narcotraficantes para el cual su padre, Sr. Watson –dijo parándose por un momento frente a John señalándolo y viéndolo a los ojos- fabricaba drogas de una excelente calidad.

\- Estas loco –escupió John- mi padre jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso.

Jim se acerco y le dio un golpe con el puño directo al rostro de John rompiéndole el labio.

\- Aún no he terminado –contestó Jim con furia y continuó su andar y venir frente a John- durante el día los laboratorios Telperion trabajaban para las farmacéuticas, pero por las noches se dedicaba a otra cosa, gracias a las maravillosas drogas que su padre fabricaba para el mío, mi madre y yo vivíamos rodeados de lujos, llevábamos una vida prospera y feliz, su padre creo una droga que ponía a la gente por lo cielos, era asombrosa y difícilmente detectable ante un examen toxicológico, dicha droga por supuesto comenzó a tener gran demanda entre los clientes de mi padre, pero el suyo Sr. Watson, nos traicionó, decidió dejar de trabajar para mi padre y comenzar a trabajar para un narcotraficante ruso; Alek Korovin, mi padre por supuesto se puso furioso, estaba perdiendo a todos sus clientes y cometió la estupidez de matar a toda su familia sin antes investigar un poco más sobre el contenido de dicha droga, tenía una leve idea de lo que contenía pero finalmente él no sabía mucho de química, contrató a algunos expertos para intentar duplicarla pero por supuesto nunca pudieron, además estaba la gente de Korovin quienes comenzaron a cazar a mi padre en venganza por la muerte de Henry Watson, todo el dinero que teníamos se fue en estarnos escondiendo, además mi madre se había vuelto alcohólica, mi padre nos dejo en casa de un hermano suyo, el llevarnos con él estaba complicando más las cosas, meses después nos enteramos que mi padre había muerto a manos de uno de los hombres de Korovin y mi madre murió de cirrosis dos años más tarde.

\- Así que desde entonces has estado buscando la fórmula de dicha droga –John contestó no en forma de pregunta sino de afirmación-

\- ¡Exacto! Conocí a Sebastian en una fiesta, fue una sorpresa para mi saber que trabajaba para usted, yo ya me había hecho camino en mi propio negocio y aunque no me va nada mal esperaba poder encontrar la famosa fórmula de su padre e intentado la creación de nuevas drogas, pero como sabrá Sr. Watson los resultados no han sido muy buenos, la idea era que saliera con Sebastian para que él pudiera distraerlo mientras yo me encargaba de encontrar la fórmula y hurtar sustancias de su laboratorio, pero usted comenzó a meter sus narices en donde no lo llamaban, trabajando con ese incompetente Detective de Scotland Yard, poniéndonos a mi y a mi gente bastante nerviosos –Jim había levantado la voz y le dio una patada en el estomago a John quien se doblo del dolor-

\- Se suponía que debías quedar profundamente enamorado de mi –habló Sebastian por primera vez desde que se encontraran en el sótano- para poder desposarte y después matarte, quedándome así con tus propiedades y continuar con la búsqueda de la fórmula, sabía que probablemente tal cosa no iba a pasar pero nos conformábamos con que aceptaras vivir conmigo, de esa manera despediría a tu molesto mayordomo poniéndote bajo el cuidado de uno de mis hombres y así facilitar la búsqueda.

\- Solo que yo jamás abandonaría a mi amo –se escuchó las voz profunda de Sherlock mientras bajaba por las escaleras-

Jim y Sebastían saltaron ante la inesperada presencia.

\- ¿Amo? –soltó Jim con una carcajada volteando a ver a Sherlock- ¿en que año estamos?

Cuando Sherlock comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección Jim sacó una pistola y apuntó a John.

\- Quedate donde estás, no des un paso más o le vuelo la tapa de los sesos a tu preciado amo –Sherlock quedó inmóvil en su lugar-

Jim se distrajo un momento ante un ruido procedente de un cuarto que se encontraba a espaldas de John, lo que aprovecho Sherlock para acercarse y golpear a Jim en la cara, resbalándose así la pistola que traía en la mano, Sebastian tomó un banco y golpeó a Sherlock en un costado, el demonio se dobló un poco, pero tampoco era como si le hubieran hecho mucho daño, se disponía a ir sobre Sebastian cuando sintió como tres balazos daban contra su espalda, el demonio se desplomó frente a John quien puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que las balas no le podían ocasionar daño alguno a su mayordomo quien solo estaba montando una escena, Jim le dio un par de balazos más a la cabeza de Sherlock mientras éste se encontraba en el suelo.

\- Quiero ver que te levantes de ésta –comentó Jim aún con la adrenalina del momento-

Para la sorpresa de Jim y de Sebastian, Sherlock se fue levantando poco a poco quedando de rodillas frente a John

\- ¿Estás bien? –lo veía con preocupación-

\- Estoy bien –le sonrió John- ahora termina con Jim.

Sherlock terminó por levantarse y ponerse frente a Moriarty y Moran escupiendo las cinco balas en su mano.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres tu? –preguntó Jim horrorizado-

\- Tú lo acabas de mencionar –contestó Sherlock con una siniestra sonrisa- bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Tanto Jim como Sebastian corrieron, se disponían a huir, pero Sherlock lanzó uno de sus cuchillos en dirección a Moran clavándolo contra una de las paredes por su hombro, a Moriarty le lanzó una de las balas que tenía en su mano hacia su rodilla derecha con tanta fuerza que se la rompió, ya en el suelo Jim se giró sobre si y disparó en dirección de John, pero Sherlock se interpuso en su camino justo a tiempo al leer el movimiento de Moriarty, estampándose dicha bala en el pecho de Sherlock, la cual escupió y lanzó hacia la frente de Jim con furia acabando así con su vida.

Moran observo todo aterrorizado, Sherlock se acercó a John y comenzó a desatarlo, una vez que termino de hacerlo acarició el rostro de su amo con ternura, se acercó aún más y lamió el labio roto de John para posteriormente besarlo, al separarse John lo veía embelesado, Sherlock se puso en pie y se acercó a Sebastian tomándolo por el cuello y quitándole el cuchillo al que estaba clavado, quería ahorcarlo.

\- Sherlock –hablo John-

\- Solo da la orden John, dilo y acabaré con su vida.

\- No, el asesino de mi familia murió hace mucho y creo que para Sebastian será mucho peor tener que rendir cuentas ante un tribunal, comunícate con Greg.

La policía llegó 15 minutos después, nadie juzgo a Sherlock por haber matado a Jim ya que había sido en defensa propia y se le identificó como el líder de un grupo de narcotraficantes, Sherlock descubrió lo que Moran escondía en el cuarto que estaba a espaldas de John, en ese espacio tenían encerradas a varias personas quienes les servían como conejillos de indias para probar sus drogas, dichas personas fueron liberadas no sin antes tomar nota de sus declaraciones.

Sherlock y John también declararon todo lo que había sucedido, bueno omitiendo obviamente algunas partes que pudieran delatar la naturaleza de Sherlock, a John le preocupaba un poco lo que Sebastian pudiera decir, pero después de todo era un fabricante de drogas, quien iba a creerle, seguro pensarían que estaba bajo los efectos de algún estupefaciente, John recordaba con dolor las palabras de Moriarty, le costaba creer que su padre a quien por tantos años había idolatrado se tratará de un criminal.

O-O-O-O-O

John y Sherlock estaban por fin ya en la mansión y tras un baño se disponían a irse a dormir, pero el demonio sentía la mirada aprensiva de su amo

\- ¿Qué te preocupa John?

\- Que ya sabemos quien mato a mi familia.

\- Aja –contestó Sherlock mientras se acercaba a John y lo tomaba por la cintura-

\- ¿Y luego? que va a pasar contigo, el trato era que buscaríamos a los asesinos de mi familia, me ayudarías a vengarlos y posteriormente cuando yo muera te llevaras mi alma –John se escuchaba angustiado, se negaba a perder a Sherlock-

\- John, me quedaré contigo –respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa- no pienso ir a ningún lado, no voy a regresar a mi mundo sino es contigo a mi lado y entonces tu alma me pertenecerá y de cualquier forma estaremos juntos para siempre, no voy a separarme de ti.

\- ¿Entonces no te iras? –John se sentía aliviado-

\- No, al menos que tú me lo pidas.

\- No, no quiero que te vayas –John se abrazó al cuello de Sherlock-

\- Bien, porque los ineptos de Scotland Yard estarían perdidos sin nosotros –contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa-

Sherlock y John se fundieron en un profundo beso antes de irse a dormir y John no dejaba de pensar en lo maravillosa que sería su vida en adelante al lado de ese desquiciado pero sexy demonio.


End file.
